


Blood-red Moon

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Auror Partners, M/M, Magical theory (if you squint), Microfic, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Their mission goes awry after the light of a lunar eclipse unveils the true extent of their connection.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35
Collections: February 2021





	Blood-red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _lunar_. Happy (belated) lunar new year!
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/643511797869068289/written-for-the-drarrymicrofic-prompt-lunar).

They moved as one in the shadows of the night, synchronised in body and mind. The fugitive was near: one wrong step would put their lives at stake.

The clouds uncovered a blood-red moon—a bright, crimson thread connected their pinkies under the stare of the lunar eclipse.

A wand jabbed Draco's nape.


End file.
